Le grand méchant loup
by BrownieJune
Summary: Quand la sorcière débarque chez les Quileutes, le loup est aux abois...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes petits lecteurs chéris !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous partage un texte un peu spécial comparé à mes précédents puisqu'il s'agit d'un crossover. C'est-à-dire la rencontre de deux ( ou plus ) mondes, ici HP of course et Twilight ! Avant de crier au loup ( haha mon jeu de mot est nul ) lisez avant de bouder :p je dis cela car que je sais que bon nombre de Potterheads boycottent les Twilighters et vice-versa malheureusement... Personnellement j'aime ces deux univers ( même si HP surpasse tout au monde ! ), je lis des fanfictions sur ces deux sagas. Vous savez bien sûr ma préférence HP : Polymione, pour ce qui est de Twilight c'est le Polybella. Attention dans mes favoris vous ne trouverez pratiquement que Bella avec pas mal de garçons sauf Edward ( à part cas exceptionnel ). J'aime assez l'histoire originale et une fic qui reprend le même couple ne m'interesse pas... Et dans cet univers mes grands chouchous sont Jasper et Paul !**

 **Ici, je me suis donc demandée lequel des deux j'allais choisir pour le faire sandwicher avec notre petite Hermy :p Car cet été, la page fb et le profil feufeu _Les prompts de Poudlard_ ont lancé un second défi ( le premier concernait Le Charmione ) : écrire un crossover entre ces deux univers !**

 **Voici donc mon Paulmione ! ( Un jour j'écrirai sur Jazz promis :p )**

 **Cet OS aura peut être une suite... Dîtes moi vos avis vraiment, c'est le premier crossover que j'écris.**

 **Je remercie ma JF alias _MissPika42_ qui m'a aidée tout le long de ce texte et qui m'a corrigée ! Haan oui j'ai fait une infidélité à ma BETATWIN :p j'espère que tu me pardonnes sinon je trouverai un moyen... :p Je me languie d'avoir les avis de mes Cops de sandwichs qui étaient au courant de l'écriture de ce texte et qui ont pu avoir quelques petits aperçus pour certaines :p**

 **Bref je vous laisse à votre lecture mes Coquillages ! Bisous à tous !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR et S Meyer**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

* * *

Hermione n'avait jamais fait de différence entre tous les êtres vivants de cette Terre. Moldus, sorciers, cracmols, hybrides, elfes, animaux... La liste était longue et la jeune femme avait pour but que chacun soit égaux en droit.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait choisi de travailler dans le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Elle voulait que les elfes de maison, les hybrides comme Hagrid, les loups-garous ou encore les centaures aient le respect et les droits qui devaient leurs être dus.

Elle était heureuse de son travail, d'autant plus qu'elle ne passait pas tout son temps au Ministère ou en réunion. En effet, l'aspect qui l'enchantait le plus était de partir à la rencontre de toutes ces créatures, de dialoguer avec elles. Quelques fois, les discussions étaient houleuses d'ailleurs, beaucoup n'aimaient pas les sorciers et se demandaient ce que cette jeune sorcière voulait. Ces créatures magiques se braquaient souvent, avant même la moindre plaidoirie. Et Hermione déployait des trésors de persuasion et de diplomatie.

Jusque-là, elle avait toujours réussi à nouer finalement un dialogue, si ce n'est une entente. Certaines créatures voulaient seulement se faire oublier, que personne ne les dérange. Et la brune faisait tout son possible pour les satisfaire. Elle était leur seule porte-parole après tout, le drapeau blanc entre tous ces êtres.

Ainsi, Hermione était partie explorer le monde, découvrir des clans, des tribus, des créatures magiques dont elle ne connaissait que les noms. Et elle adorait cela. Ces voyages comblaient sa curiosité, son goût de l'aventure et de la découverte, de tout savoir, en un mot, sa passion.

Elle allait de continents en continents, revenait à Londres entre ses voyages, passait du temps avec ses proches et repartait. La magie était vraiment pratique, elle ne prenait pas l'avion mais usait de Portoloins qui pouvaient d'ailleurs la faire atterrir dans des coins où les voitures n'allaient même pas.

Durant toutes ses rencontres et découvertes, elle s'était prise d'intérêt pour les métamorphes. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'ils étaient semblables à Tonks et Teddy puisqu'ils étaient métamorphages, mais pas du tout. C'étaient des groupes d'individus capables de changer de forme, seulement une, et animale.

Au Kenya, elle avait ainsi rencontré des métamorphes lions. Et elle avait tellement été émerveillée, que la sorcière avait cherché toutes les tribus similaires à ces humains/félins.

Elle s'était rendue compte que ces êtres respiraient la magie, elle leur venait de leurs ancêtres et de leur terre. C'était une magie différente de la sienne pourtant, quand elle avait échangé avec ces tribus, elle leur avait montré sa baguette et ses sortilèges. Certains avaient voulu s'y essayer, sans succès.

A présent, après avoir parcouru l'Amérique du Sud et y avoir découvert des métamorphes tigres et gorilles, elle se rendait plus au Nord. Elle avait entendu parler de loups aux États-Unis et d'ours au Canada.

Dans les registres du Ministère étaient également répertoriés les vampires, rares étaient les "végétariens" qui plus est. Mais qu'ils boivent du sang humain ou animal, ils faisaient partie des créatures dont elle avait la surveillance également. Et malgré son côté Gryffondor, elle restait toujours prudente avec eux, certes elle avait la magie, elle pouvait se défendre mais eux aussi pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs, de plus ils étaient plus forts et plus rapides. Ainsi, elle était quelque peu rassurée d'avoir cette fois rencontré des vampires qui ne pensaient pas à la vider de son sang à chaque instant.

Les Cullen avaient même été des gens charmants, une vraie famille plutôt qu'un clan. Chacun avait sa moitié et ils n'aspiraient qu'à la paix. Il y avait même une enfant mi-vampire mi-humaine. Les parents de la petite, Edward et Bella, avaient d'ailleurs eu la courtoisie de raconter à la sorcière leur histoire. Hermione aurait voulu que toutes les créatures qu'elle rencontrait soient ainsi.

C'étaient ces vampires qui lui avaient indiqué où elle pouvait trouver une nouvelle tribu de métamorphes. Elle leur avait simplement demandé s'ils avaient entendu parler d'hommes loups. Ils lui avaient certifié que si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière du Ministère avec un tel travail, visant à justement chercher les métamorphes, ils ne lui auraient rien dit. Les hommes loups cachaient leur nature et entretenaient pour certains une relation amicale avec les Cullen qui ne devait être gâchée.

Hermione avait été heureuse de savoir qu'une entente était possible entre ces ennemis naturels. Mais après tout ils étaient "végétariens"... Le chef de famille des Cullen avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à l'aider à entrer en contact avec la tribu.

Les Quileutes. C'est ainsi que ces hommes se nommaient.

Carlisle donc, avait appelé un certain Jacob, lui expliquant dans les grandes lignes qui était Hermione. Et celui-ci était directement venu la chercher chez les Cullen quelques heures plus tard.

Le jeune homme était apparemment un proche ami de Bella vu leur façon d'être ensemble, il avait l'air d'assez bien s'entendre avec tous les vampires qui plus est, surtout le grand baraqué, Emmett. Hermione était vraiment curieuse de cette alliance. Mais elle l'était plus encore de la relation qu'entretenait Jacob et l'enfant. Il la regardait d'une façon assez bizarre, tout en ayant l'impression qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais la sorcière garda ses questions pour plus tard.

.

\- Et donc tu es une magicienne ? demanda le jeune homme à Hermione, quand ils se rendaient sur les terres Quileutes.

Elle eut un sourire amusé avant de répondre.

\- Sorcière, les magiciens sont des illusionnistes, ils ne font pas de vraie magie, ils sont moldus.

\- Moldus ?

\- Personnes sans pouvoir magique.

\- Les métamorphes comme nous et les vampires, on est quoi ? Des Moldus aussi ?

\- Non pas exactement. Enfin vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie comme moi mais elle vit quand même en vous. Vous êtes des créatures magiques.

\- Des créatures ? grimaça-t-il les sourcils froncés.

\- Je te l'accorde, le mot est mal choisi et personnellement je ne fais aucune distinction de valeur entre tous les êtres qui peuplent cette Terre, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai choisi mon métier.

Rassuré, Jacob hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

\- On est arrivé.

Oui la jeune femme avait bien remarqué les maisons autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une réserve, une sorte de village dans une forêt et proche d'une plage, elle pouvait sentir l'eau de la mer portée par le vent.

Elle aima l'endroit. C'était vert et sauvage. Elle se sentait libre ici. La nature gardait ses droits.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione mettait les pieds dans de tels lieux. Toutes les tribus métamorphes vivaient proches de la nature, elle avait apprécié cela à chaque fois. Mais ici, elle ressentait quelque chose de différent.

Jacob l'avait présentée à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient et malgré des regards un peu soupçonneux, les gens avaient l'air avenants. Et enfin, il la fit entrer chez un certain Sam.

Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, le temps de s'habituer aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle faisait cela à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait une tribu. Tous les membres étaient plus qu'impressionnants, grands et musclés étaient les adjectifs qui revenaient à chaque fois qu'elle les qualifiait. Les corps de ces hommes s'adaptaient à la forme des animaux qu'ils prenaient et les bêtes étaient toujours gigantesques. D'ailleurs elle adorait leurs alter ego et avait toujours demandé si elle pouvait les admirer quand ils étaient métamorphosés. Cela lui faisait penser aux animagi sauf que dans ces tribus, le but était de se protéger, de protéger les siens ainsi que d'autres humains. Elles étaient des familles. Le lien qui unissait leurs membres n'existait nul par ailleurs.

Un homme, peut-être un peu plus âgé qu'elle, s'avança et se présenta :

\- Bonjour Hermione, je m'appelle Sam et voici ma famille. Ou ma meute comme tu préfères.

Il désigna l'ensemble des personnes d'un tour de bras.

La sorcière apprécia qu'il ait retenu son prénom, sûrement rapporté par Jacob, et lui sourit. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, une femme vint aux côtés de Sam. La moitié de son visage était défiguré et pourtant le sourire qu'elle affichait effaçait presque ses cicatrices. Mais après tout, Hermione s'en fichait bien, elle aussi avait des marques, ils en avaient tous eu pendant la guerre.

\- Je suis Emily, sa fiancée. Enchantée.

Et celle-ci se pencha vers la sorcière puis la prit dans les bras. Hermione entendit des rires autour d'elle, sûrement les garçons se moquaient de sa réaction. En effet, elle était un peu décontenancée, jamais un inconnu lui avait offert une étreinte auparavant. Alors, elle avait les bras ballant le long de son corps et offrit un sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme quand elle la relâcha.

\- C'est vrai alors que les anglais sont coincés ? Fit une voix moqueuse.

\- Seth !

Hermione se tourna vers les personnes qui avaient parlé, un adolescent riait, sûrement le plus jeune du groupe et se faisait gentiment bousculer par une fille plus âgée. Elle était grande et musclée, pas comme les garçons mais plus comme une grande sportive. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione rencontrait une femme métamorphe mais elles étaient plutôt rares.

Le dénommé Seth avait l'air taquin et drôle, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas dit cela méchamment mais elle voulut quand même défendre son pays.

\- Emily m'a seulement prise au dépourvu tu sais, j'ai dû faire plus de câlins dans ma vie que toi vu ton âge, répondit finalement Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

Les autres autour se mirent alors à rire et à se moquer du jeune homme qui n'eut pas l'air de prendre mal sa remarque. D'ailleurs, il lui affirma ensuite qu'il se rattraperait !

.

Hermione se sentait vraiment à l'aise, elle avait réussi à retenir tous les prénoms des garçons autour d'elle, sans compter Jacob et Sam, il y avait Seth, le plus jeune comme elle l'avait deviné, Quil et Embry, les meilleurs amis de Jacob et Jared. L'autre fille était Leah, la sœur de Seth et cousine d'Emily. Apparemment, il manquait un membre de la meute qui était en patrouille et qui n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre, un certain Paul.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter. Hermione leur avait parlé de son métier et des autres tribus qu'elle avait rencontrées et eux lui avaient expliqué le fonctionnement de la leur. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de rentrer dans les détails et avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire. D'ailleurs, la sorcière n'avait pas pu demander de précision sur leur entente avec les Cullen.

Emily avait invité Hermione à dîner avec eux et elle s'attela à la préparation du repas quand Embry dit en riant :

\- La terreur arrive.

La sorcière bien qu'intriguée par le surnom, adorait l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette famille. Elle rejoignit la fiancée de Sam pour l'aider à cuisiner. Elle avait sorti beaucoup d'ingrédients, apparemment ces jeunes hommes étaient des Ron en puissance comme tous les métamorphes qu'elle avait rencontrés d'ailleurs.

Hermione était en train de couper des légumes avec un grand couteau quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que le nouvel arrivant la claqua un peu trop fort pour la rabattre. D'ailleurs elle entendit Emily gronder près d'elle.

\- Paul, la porte !

\- Ouais, ouais, désolé, répondit-il en s'ébrouant un peu tel un chien.

Il devait pleuvoir dehors puisqu'il était trempé et que les gouttes d'eau virevoltaient autour de sa tête quand il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Hé, c'est pas parce qu'on est des loups, qu'on est obligé d'inonder une maison quand on y entre comme un toutou, lui fit remarquer Jacob.

Paul lui lança un regard noir accompagné d'un "la ferme".

Bien, celui-là a l'air moins avenant que ses frères, pensa la jeune fille.

Depuis qu'il était entré, Hermione ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il portait comme les autres, seulement un vieux short en jean, il était aussi grand et musclé que les autres, il avait les cheveux noirs comme les autres et une peau plus que bronzée, comme les autres. Et pourtant, son regard ne s'était pas attardé sur les autres.

Des garçons grands, musclés, charmants, elle en avait beaucoup rencontrés durant ses voyages. Elle en avait profité quelques fois, rarement bien sûr, Hermione restait Hermione, elle n'était pas du genre à perdre la tête devant chaque beau garçon, ce n'était vraiment pas sa priorité de vie.

C'est pourquoi, la jeune fille se connaissant si bien, se demanda ce qui lui prenait tout à coup. Elle sentait même ses mains trembler un peu.

Elle avait envie d'appeler le nouveau venu par son prénom pour qu'il se tourne vers elle, pour qu'il remarque sa présence dans la pièce. Elle le suppliait presque mentalement mais il parlait et riait avec les autres. Il fallut que Jacob prononce son prénom en annonçant qu'ils avaient une invitée ce soir pour qu'il la regarde.

\- Hermione ? Qui c'est ?

Elle le vit suivre le mouvement de tête de son ami qui indiquait ainsi sa direction et fixer enfin son regard au sien. Le petit sourire qui était sur son visage disparu tout à fait et ses yeux devinrent si noirs...

Hermione eut un frisson qui traversa tout son corps, elle trembla plus fort encore, son cœur ralentit sa course et elle poussa un cri de douleur. Lâchant le regard de Paul, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, elle s'était coupée le doigt et son sang tachait déjà les légumes.

\- Wow, tu dois être aussi maladroite que Bells quand elle était humaine, fit Jacob.

\- Ouais heureusement qu'aucun vampire n'est dans la maison, rajouta Seth, ce qui lui valut une grande tape sur la tête par sa sœur.

La sorcière vit à peine Emily sortir de la cuisine et revenir avec une trousse de secours, son doigt lui lançait mais elle avait connu pire. Elle avait juste besoin de sa baguette pour se soigner. Mais la fiancée de sa Sam sortait déjà les pansements en baragouinant qu'elle avait l'habitude avec les garçons qui se blessaient tout le temps.

\- Ca va aller Emily, je vais me soigner avec la magie, regarde.

Elle chercha sa baguette dans sa poche arrière puis lança un Vulnera Sanentur sur son doigt et la plaie se referma instantanément sous les yeux surpris de la meute. Quil murmura même un "wow".

Mais avant même qu'elle ait le temps de ranger sa baguette, sa main soignée se fit attraper par une poigne douce mais brûlante. Elle leva alors les yeux vers celui qui à présent, examinait scrupuleusement son doigt. Paul. C'est lui qui la touchait. Il était à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sentait même la chaleur qu'émettait son corps.

Elle se tordait presque la nuque pour voir son visage, elle n'était pas petite mais il était tellement grand... Et quand enfin, il fixa son regard au sien, elle eut du mal à respirer. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main et le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Jusqu'à ce que Sam prononce une seule parole :

\- Imprégnation.

Paul sembla sortir de sa léthargie à ce mot. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione et tout son corps de raidit. La sorcière le vit même commencer à trembler.

\- Oh putain, murmura Seth, qui cette fois ne fut repris par personne.

Elle le regarda fermer les yeux et tenter de se calmer mais apparemment sans réussir puisqu'il sortit de la maison en courant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre malgré les protestations de la meute. Son instinct lui disait de le rejoindre.

Il était à l'orée de la forêt, dos à elle et tremblait toujours. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas vers lui qu'il se retourna. Son regard était toujours aussi noir et brûlant. Et elle se félicita de ne pas avoir de couteau dans les mains cette fois-ci.

Elle avança vers lui et il s'approcha également, comme s'ils étaient aimantés. Ils se retrouvèrent à la même distance qu'auparavant dans la cuisine et Hermione en fut soulagée. Elle avait besoin d'être proche de lui même si elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Comme d'ailleurs le fait que sa main agit tout à coup de sa propre volonté. Elle se leva jusqu'au visage de Paul et se posa sur sa joue.

Elle le vit alors fermer les yeux et se calmer tout à fait, les tremblements s'évanouirent et son corps se relâcha. Il paraissait apaisé.

Il leva d'ailleurs sa propre main et couvrit celle de Hermione. Elle était si petite sous la sienne.

Sa peau était plus que chaude et cela perturba la sorcière. Pourtant elle savait que tous les métamorphes avaient une température plus élevée. Mais la chaleur de Paul lui faisait un peu oublier ses acquis.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qu'elle oubliait, elle ne souvint plus tellement de comment respirer quand il se décida à ouvrir les paupières.

Ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, Hermione était pétrifiée, presque comme durant sa seconde année à Poudlard.

Que lui arrivait-il par Merlin ?

Heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme prit la parole en premier. Il ne prononça que son prénom et quand il résonna à ses oreilles, la sorcière réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait. Et elle était heureuse que ce premier mot soit son nom.

\- Hé Hermione tout va bien ?

La brune se tourna vers la maison de Sam, lui et Jacob étaient plantés sur le perron mais elle ne sut pas qui avait parlé.

Elle savait que les métamorphes pouvaient être instables, elles avaient déjà vu certains incidents dans les tribus qu'elle avait rencontrées. Et elle imaginait tout à fait d'où venaient les cicatrices d'Emily… Mais elle n'avait pas peur, auprès de Paul, elle n'avait pas peur non.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons, les rassura-t-elle.

Relâchée de l'emprise du regard du loup, sa langue se déliait naturellement.

Elle l'entendit alors grogner et elle sut qu'il n'était pas content du fait qu'elle parle à d'autres hommes alors qu'elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit à lui. Instinctivement, elle lâcha sa joue dont la peau tremblait mais garda sa main dans la sienne, elle voulait l'apaiser.

Sam et Jacob n'avaient pas l'air convaincu mais voyaient bien que leurs présences énervaient le loup. Alors ils n'ajoutèrent rien mais ne purent s'empêcher de rester à leur place pour les surveiller.

Hermione souffla, elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir des chaperons depuis longtemps.

Elle se tourna vers Paul et fixa leurs mains liées. Si grande et si petite. Si foncée et si blanche. Elle pouvait lui parler si elle ne regardait pas ses yeux, elle en était certaine.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Oui des phrases courtes pour l'instant iraient très bien. Merlin, son monstrueux cerveau se faisait la malle.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux qu'Hermione fuit son regard et il resserra un peu son emprise sur main. Mais elle tint bon, au moins le temps d'exprimer sa pensée.

\- Ton comportement. Le mien. Ceux des autres ! Et ce mot, l'imprégnation.

Elle l'entendit souffler, elle pensa encore une fois qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un mauvais caractère. Puis il l'obligea, de son autre main sous son menton, à relever la tête. Et encore une fois, elle perdit pied.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il l'était, tout en pensant furtivement à lui faire la réflexion qu'on ne s'excusait pas soi-même mais qu'on demandait le pardon. Elle fut rassurée de voir que son cerveau de Je-sais-tout rabat-joie revenait un peu.

\- Tu débarques ici et ça te tombe dessus. Je déteste cette chose, merde ! Je te jure que je ne contrôle rien, c'est un truc de loup. De toute façon, je ne contrôle plus rien de ma putain vie depuis le début.

\- Hé Paul calme-toi, essaya-t-elle de l'apaiser en s'approchant un peu plus. De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il glissa sa main libre dans le cou de la sorcière et Hermione crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. D'ailleurs, ainsi il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je parle de cette putain d'imprégnation.

\- Je trouve ton langage assez fleuri… Ne put s'empêcher de commenter la jeune femme, ce qui le fit rire. J'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas cette chose mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle est.

Il lâcha ses yeux pour jeter un regard aux garçons derrière eux.

\- Viens, dit-il en l'entrainant vers la forêt.

Ils marchèrent un peu, lui s'adaptant à son rythme à elle, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Quand on devient un loup, plusieurs choses nous tombent dessus. La meute, les pensées partagées, la force, le danger et surtout la mission, détruire ces suceurs de sang. On aurait pu croire que c'était assez mais non.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés au bord de la mer, celle qu'Hermione avait senti plus tôt. Paul n'avait pas lâché sa main et elle en était très heureuse. Ils s'installèrent sur cette sorte de plage où le sol était un mélange de sable, de pierres et de bouts de bois, et où la température de l'eau devait être plus froide que celle des côtes anglaises.

\- Ça a commencé avec Sam. Il était heureux et en couple avec Leah.

\- Leah, la cousine d'Emily ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Ouais elle-même.

\- Mais…

\- Mais il y a eu l'imprégnation. Je te l'ai dit ça ne se contrôle pas. C'est le loup en nous qui reconnait son âme sœur.

\- Quoi ? Couina-t-elle.

\- Ouais désolée pour le mot mais les anciens de la tribu disent ça. Ame sœur, moitié, meilleure partie… Appelle cette merde comme tu veux mais c'est pourtant vrai.

\- Et tu veux dire que toi et moi…

L'esprit cotonneux, Hermione avait tout de même additionné deux et deux. Paul s'était imprégné d'elle.

Et elle ne savait pas si elle était terrifiée ou satisfaite, en colère ou heureuse.

\- Oui et encore une fois je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

Un sentiment de rejet s'insinua dans ses veines.

\- Parce que c'est pas normal ! C'est de la putain de magie malsaine. On n'a plus de libre arbitre.

\- Tu es déçu que ça soit tombé sur moi…, chuchota-t-elle, la peine audible dans sa voix.

Elle ne contrôlait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait dû se trouver ridicule d'être triste qu'un garçon qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer la rejette.

\- Quoi ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle. Non !

Il cria presque et semblait horrifié de l'avoir faite souffrir.

\- Déjà je ne te connais même pas et tu ne me connais pas non plus, comment pourrais-je penser ça ? Merde, tu vois pas ce qu'on ressent alors qu'on est des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, on n'est pas maître de nos sentiments. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ça… Et si tu savais comme je dois me battre contre mon instinct de loup pour te dire tout ça.

\- Il n'est pas d'accord ?

\- Le mot est faible, ricana-t-il. Pour lui, tu es sa compagne et tout est normal. On doit accepter et se taire.

\- Mais on ne peut pas la combattre cette imprégnation non ?

\- En effet, Sam a vraiment essayé…

Le cœur d'Hermione fut rassuré à ses mots, même si son esprit pensait comme Paul. Que son libre arbitre lui avait été arraché, qu'elle était en colère contre cela. Pourtant ses sentiments pour cet inconnu prenaient le dessus malheureusement. Elle essaya de penser rationnel comme à son habitude.

\- On n'a plus qu'à apprendre à se connaître alors.

Elle fut certaine que l'espoir s'entendait dans sa voix.

\- Même sans cela, on ne pourrait pas résister, murmura-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Et au vu de la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir par ce simple geste, elle le croyait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Il lâcha ses mèches bouclées et se racla la gorge.

\- On devrait rentrer. Emily a dû finir de préparer le repas et les autres ne vont rien nous laisser.

Hermione eut un sourire.

\- Dépêchons-nous alors.

Il lui lança un regard malicieux, elle voyait bien qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- J'ai une idée pour rentrer plus vite... T'as déjà chevauché un loup ?

Bien qu'elle sut ce qu'il voulait dire par là, son traître d'esprit lui imposa une toute autre image... Et la sorcière rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme, tout à fait conscient du double sens de ses paroles.

Il se recula à quelques mètres d'elle, le regard fixé au sien, et commença à déboutonner son short. Elle n'eut ni le temps d'effacer ses rougeurs ou de tourner ses yeux qu'il avait déjà baissé le vêtement et s'était transformé. Ça avait rapide et impressionnant, elle l'avait à peine vu trembler, vu ses contours se flouer, et il était devant elle. Grand, gigantesque même. Et gris, oui son pelage était magnifiquement argenté, passant par toutes les nuances du blanc au noir.

Elle s'avança vers lui, presque avec précipitation. Elle voulait l'admirer de plus près, elle voulait le toucher.

Ses yeux étaient si intenses... Loup ou humain, son regard était le même, la couleur était la même, la chaleur était la même. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait rester des heures ainsi, ses yeux dans les siens.

Il était si grand que son museau était au niveau de son visage et elle leva la main pour le toucher. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dans ses poils, du bout de son nez à ses oreilles, elle traça un chemin. Elle lui gratta la tête et il s'approcha plus encore de son corps, collant sa truffe chaude et mouillée dans son cou. Il la reniflait, apprenait son odeur, il agissait comme un animal et elle adorait ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le loup se détacha quelque peu d'elle et se tourna sur le côté. Il abaissa son corps, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle grimpe. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, un peu maladroitement. Elle ne pouvait pas exactement dire que c'était comme le cheval, et quand bien même, elle n'avait jamais fait d'équitation. Elle n'osait pas s'agripper très fort à son pelage et était quelque peu perturbée de la position. Chevaucher un animal était une chose, savoir que la bête entre ses jambes était en fait un homme en était une autre...

Comme s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait et qu'il se moquait d'elle, il baissa la tête pour attraper son short avec sa gueule puis il se tourna vers elle pour lui lancer. Elle l'attrapa au vol et encaissa son regard goguenard.

Il commença à courir doucement vers la forêt puis il accéléra et malgré la peur, Hermione ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle sentait l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et elle adorait ça. Cela lui rappelait toutes ses aventures gryffondoriennes.

Elle essaya de s'accrocher à son loup sans agripper ses poils trop fort et elle colla presque son corps contre le sien. La chaleur qu'il irradiait compensait l'air froid qui battait sa peau et infiltrait ses vêtements. Elle savait que sans lui, elle serait tombée malade.

Elle regretta presque que le moment s'arrête quand ils furent arrivés. Elle rejoignit le sol tant bien que mal, les jambes un peu engourdies et l'esprit encore étourdi par la course. Et à nouveau, Paul ne lui laissa pas le temps de se préparer avant de phaser en humain. Il était là, près d'elle, complètement nu. Et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

\- Es-tu exhibitionniste ?

Il se mit à rire tout en lui reprenant son short des mains et en le revêtant.

\- Tous les loups le sont, on a appris à se ficher de notre nudité. Ça te gêne ?

Il avait un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage, devinant pertinemment que cela la faisait rougir. Mais Hermione voulut se défendre et le surprendre.

\- Pas du tout, j'ai déjà vu des hommes nus plusieurs fois tu sais, répondit-elle en marchant vers la maison de Sam.

Et quand elle arriva à la porte, elle l'entendait toujours grogner, ce qui la fit rire. Il la rejoignit avant qu'elle n'ait tourné la poignée.

\- Et ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Tu ne verras que moi à présent.

Hermione lui lança un dernier regard accompagné d'un sourire en coin avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu crois ?

Elle pensa bien adorer finalement les mauvais caractères de Paul et de son loup, ils semblaient être passionnants...

* * *

 **A vos claviers ! Qui veut une suite ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, un très grand merci pour tous vos retours sur ce texte, vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touchée et m'ont motivée comme vous pouvez le constater pour cette suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première partie :) Personnellement, je préfère la première ( c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à écrire en autres... ) mais je ne voulais pas rester sur ce sentiment d'inachevé ! Puis, je voulais vous faire plaisir :) vous avez été nombreux à me la demander.**

 **En tout cas, je suis heureuse de poster un texte, cela faisait longtemps et ça me manque... Je vais essayer d'avoir un peu plus de temps malgré Prawnie :) J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours ! Je vous embrasse tous et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JK & S Meyer**  
 **Merci à ma Beta JF alias _MissPika42_ ( qui me fait tellement rire et que j'aime :p ) **

**Page Facebook : _Browniejune_**

* * *

Hermione se rendait bien compte du pourquoi la meute traitait Paul de terreur. Dès le début, elle avait remarqué son sacré caractère. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Mais ce qui tombait bien, c'est qu'elle non plus.  
D'après ce qu'elle avait compris sur l'imprégnation, par ce que Paul lui avait raconté, ainsi que le reste de la meute au fil des jours, chacun était le meilleur pour l'autre. Souvent ils se complétaient, s'inspiraient, s'aidaient, se soutenaient… Et elle était curieuse de connaitre ce qu'elle pouvait bien apporter à Paul et Paul à elle. Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais elle savait qu'elle-même avait aussi un sacré caractère. Il y aurait des étincelles c'était certain et elle en frissonnait d'avance.

.

Paul vivait seul, elle ne savait pas où étaient ses parents et elle n'avait pas encore osé demander. Imprégnation ou pas, ils étaient des inconnus et elle préférait attendre qu'il se livre de lui-même. Après tout, elle aussi avait un passé assez rempli et elle ne se languissait pas de replonger dans les souvenirs de la guerre quand elle le lui raconterait.

Et puis son esprit luttait toujours contre cette drôle d'impression, cette suppression de son libre-arbitre comme lui-même avait dit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que tout cela était trop gros pour être vrai et elle attendait le moment où Paul lui dirait que tout ceci était pour une caméra cachée. Alors elle essayait de se préserver, un peu. Car son corps et son cœur lui criaient d'arrêter de croire, d'arrêter d'imaginer, que tout cette folie était vraie. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais remis en question l'existence de la magie, quand le professeur McGonagall était venue la trouver chez elle pour lui apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière, elle l'avait crue tout de suite. Alors pourquoi croire à cette magie-là était différent ?

Chaque membre de la meute avait sa maison et ils vivaient les uns proches des autres. Certains étaient encore chez leurs parents et d'autres en couple. Et quand le soir de leur rencontre, Hermione avait dit rejoindre le motel de Forks, Paul lui avait proposé de venir chez lui. Evidemment, elle avait refusé. D'abord parce qu'imprégnation ou pas, elle ne risquait pas de dormir chez un garçon, un inconnu, dès la première nuit. Et ensuite car elle avait bien vu que Paul ne voulait pas vraiment cela, qu'il s'était senti obligé de lui demander. D'ailleurs ça l'avait rassurée, soulagée et blessée en même temps. Et elle était certaine qu'il devait ressentir la même chose du fait qu'elle ait refusé. L'imprégnation les rendait sensibles à ce rejet mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la combattre un minimum.  
Alors elle avait tout de même filé au motel, avec la promesse de revenir au matin. De tout façon, elle comptait bien discuter avec chaque membre de la meute afin de les connaître, de les « étudier » pour son travail.

Sa chambre, comme l'établissement d'ailleurs, n'était pas très luxueuse, elle était tout à fait basique. Mais Hermione avait l'habitude de loger dans de tels endroits et avec sa magie, elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup. Elle faisait d'ailleurs apparaître de son sac doté du sortilège d'extension tout son nécessaire à thé chaque matin. Elle trouvait rarement du bon thé anglais là où elle allait. Et puis cela lui rappelait toujours Harry et Ron, quand ils étaient en cavale durant la guerre. Il y avait des journées où ils n'avalaient que ça, du thé.  
Ses meilleurs amis, il fallait qu'elle leur parle, qu'elle leur raconte sa nouvelle aventure. Elle se promit de bientôt les appeler en avalant le contenu de sa tasse. Elle devait se rendre chez Sam à présent, Emily lui avait promis un grand petit-déjeuner américain et la sorcière comptait bien lui faire honneur.

.

\- Et donc, c'est la présence des Cullen qui a provoqué vos transformations ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Seth qui se faisait un plaisir de lui raconter leur histoire. Sam en premier, puis Paul et Jared. Au début, on pensait qu'ils formaient une sorte de gang, qu'ils ne valaient mieux pas fréquenter. Il ricana. La famille de vampires est partie durant quelques mois, Bella était encore humaine et c'est là qu'elle a découvert notre secret. Elle était tout le temps avec Jake et il était amoureux d'elle.

\- Attends, Jacob était amoureux de Bella ?

Hermione était franchement surprise et se tourna vers le concerné qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en maugréant « C'est du passé. ». Ceux de la meute qui étaient là, puisque tous n'étaient pas arrivés chez Sam, rirent un peu, se moquant gentiment de leur frère.

\- Ouais, enfin bref, le truc c'est qu'on continuait à se transformer alors qu'ils étaient partis. En fait, la meute devait être au complet afin de pouvoir protéger et défendre, en plus des vampires nomades arrivaient encore. Ils avaient une dent contre Bella et voulaient la tuer.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils, cette ancienne humaine avait l'air de s'attirer les ennuis comme son Harry depuis sa naissance.

\- Il y a eu une bataille, les Cullen sont revenus et on a tous combattu contre une armée de nouveaux-nés vampires.

\- Wouaw.

Elle était impressionnée, jamais durant ses voyages elle n'avait rencontré de tribu ayant combattu ce genre de créatures. Et elle connaissait suffisamment le sujet pour savoir à quel point les nouveaux-nés étaient dangereux.

.

Paul n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Il avait toujours réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet. Quand ses frères s'imprégnaient tour à tour, lui était fier d'être seul, il ne voulait pas de ce truc, de ce mensonge. Il s'était même mis à penser que le Destin était pour une fois à ses côtés, qu'il avait assez eu d'emmerdes dans sa vie entre sa famille, ses cours et son loup.

Il savait qu'il ne s'imprègnerait pas dans sa tribu, ni dans celle des Makah, ni même à Forks. Il avait déjà vu toutes les filles qui y vivaient, il connaissait même certaines intimement... Et puis, elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses que cela.

Alors, il s'était persuadé qu'il ne s'imprégnerait pas puisqu'il ne partirait jamais de la Réserve, ni même de la ville. Mais il avait fallu que cette fille vienne sur son territoire. Une anglaise qui plus est. Et comme si toute sa propre connerie magique ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'elle ne soit pas « normale ». Bordel, une sorcière. Une putain de sorcière avec sa baguette, ses sorts et tous ses clichés.

A peine pensait-il cela, qu'une douleur lui vrilla le cœur quelques secondes et ralentit sa course lupine. Il ne pouvait même pas mal penser quelque chose envers elle. Sa tête ne lui appartenait plus à présent et rejoignait le reste de son corps sur le banc de touche, merci le libre-arbitre.

Il arriva enfin devant la maison de l'alpha et il sut qu'elle était là. Son odeur subsistait quelque peu dans l'air et il entendait sa voix. Elle apprenait l'histoire de sa meute et leurs rapports avec les suceurs de sang. Il pensa alors qu'il devrait l'inviter à l'un des feux de camps avec les Anciens pour qu'ils lui racontent les Légendes de la tribu.

Malgré lui, il avait hâte de la voir, de lui parler, de la toucher, elle lui avait manqué cette nuit. Il avait pourtant été soulagé quand elle avait refusé de coucher chez lui la veille, il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à partager sa vie, à n'être plus seul, à tout ce qui découlait de l'imprégnation.

Le comble dans tout cela, c'est qu'auparavant, aucune fille n'avait jamais refusé quoi que ce soit avec lui. Au contraire, elles aspiraient toutes à faire partie de sa vie, mais pour Paul, elles n'étaient que de passage. Alors qu'il savait qu'avec Hermione, cela serait différent, elle lui était destinée. Et il sut pourtant que tout serait plus difficile.

Il se sentait tiraillé en deux, son loup faisait pression pour qu'il abdique, qu'il se rende compte que tout était joué d'avance et qu'il devait même en être heureux, après tout certains passaient leur vie à chercher le grand Amour. Mais son côté humain avait envie de vomir devant tant de mièvrerie.

Il phasa en homme et attrapa son short accroché à sa cheville pour s'en vêtir. Puis il s'avança enfin vers la maison en bois et poussa la porte.

Les discussions se stoppèrent quelques instants et tous le saluèrent avant de continuer à dialoguer. Sauf elle. Il avait directement trouvé son regard en entrant et ne l'avait plus lâché. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'écoutait même plus les paroles de Seth, d'ailleurs celui-ci abandonna avec un sourire et laissa son frère de meute et la jeune fille ensemble.

Paul s'approcha doucement et s'installa sans un mot sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Leurs lèvres à tous deux s'étirèrent lentement comme un salut complice.

Comme toujours, Emily avait préparé un petit déjeuner gargantuesque qu'il se dépêcha de dévorer en écoutant les conversations. Mais bientôt, Jacob et Quil partirent faire leur ronde et tous commencèrent à quitter la maison pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Paul se pencha alors vers l'oreille d'Hermione pour lui proposer d'aller balader, ce qu'elle accepta avec un frisson dû à son chuchotement.

.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois étonné par l'existence de la sorcellerie. Après les vampires, les loups-garous, c'était pourtant logique... avoua le jeune homme. Quoi que nous ne sommes même pas des loups-garous n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, approuva la brune, vous êtes des modificateurs et vous n'êtes pas la seule tribu du monde.

\- Vraiment ? D'autres loups ?

\- Non, mais des tigres, des gorilles... J'ai même entendu parler d'ours au Canada et je dois aller les rencontrer après vous.

Paul stoppa sa marche soudainement et attrapa la main d'Hermione pour qu'elle s'arrête à son tour.

\- Tu comptes partir ?

Malgré lui, la peur filtra dans ses paroles.

Il vit la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer, le regard posé sur leurs mains, elle avait l'air de chercher ses mots.

\- C'est ce que j'avais prévu oui mais...

Contre sa volonté, il laissa échapper son égoïsme. Il s'avança vers elle et posa sa main libre contre sa joue.

\- Ne pars pas. S'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas. Jamais.

\- Je, je...

Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à poser son front contre le sien, rendant sa position inconfortable, il était bien trop grand pour se plier comme ça. Mais au moins, ainsi, il pouvait la sentir, sentir son petit corps tremblant contre le sien, sentir sa température qui venait d'augmenter légèrement, sentir son souffle heurté et chaud et sentir son odeur, son léger parfum qu'il adorait déjà.

\- Pardonne-moi Hermione. Je te demande de quitter toute ta vie pour moi alors que même si l'on se connaissait, je n'aurais tout de même aucun droit de te demander cela. C'est juste... Juste que je sais qu'on ne pourra plus vivre l'un sans l'autre à présent. Tu vois combien c'est injuste ? De mon côté, je peux à peine quitter la meute, mais jamais longtemps. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je pense à les quitter pour toi.

\- Paul... On n'a pas à y penser maintenant, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ? On apprend à se connaître et peut-être que ça sera plus simple après. Et puis, j'ai prévu de rester ici un moment.

\- Vraiment ?

Il sentit la main de la jeune femme s'accrocher à sa tête et ses doigts se faufiler dans ses cheveux courts.

\- Vraiment.

Il resta quelques secondes encore comme ça, les paupières fermées et essayant de renflouer la peur en lui. Quand enfin il se sentit prêt, il se redressa et fixa son regard à celui d'Hermione. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches et sa paume était toujours sur sa joue. La main de la sorcière avait, quant à elle, glissé sur son torse quand il s'était redressé.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais c'était trop tôt. Il voulait la connaître encore avant. Il voulait que ça soit plus que l'imprégnation. Alors il se força à ne garder que sa main dans la sienne, à reprendre l'autre, à quitter ses yeux et à se concentrer sur la forêt autour d'eux plutôt qu'elle. Il serra ses doigts plus fort et reprit le pas. Ils n'avaient pas de destination, ils marchaient c'est tout. Et Paul restait attentif aux environs, qu'un des autres loups ne soit pas là et ne les entende.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que l'un d'eux reprenne la parole.

\- Tu vis seul ?

Paul remarqua qu'Hermione fuyait son regard, elle avait l'air honteuse de sa question maladroite. Mais ils devaient bien se raconter leur vie, c'était légitime.

\- Oui. Ma « mère » m'a abandonné quand je n'étais qu'un bébé et mon père m'a élevé avec l'aide de ses parents. Il travaillait beaucoup et il est mort quand j'avais 10 ans, dans un accident de voiture. Mes grands-parents étaient âgés... Ils m'ont quitté peu de temps avant ma transformation. C'est peut-être une bonne chose, ils auraient été si inquiets.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard surpris et meurtri.

\- Ouais je sais, ça fait un peu gros, style mauvais film dramatique... Mais c'est la vérité.

\- Paul, je suis désolée. Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai vécu des choses horribles aussi.

\- Pourquoi ça me consolerait ? Je préfèrerais savoir que ta vie a été géniale.

Hermione lui sourit avant de répondre.

\- Parce que ça nous fait un point commun.

\- Raconte-moi.

Alors Hermione lui dit tout. Depuis son enfance, des accidents provoqués par la magie, de sa lettre à Poudlard, de sa scolarité, elle lui parla de Harry et Ron, de la guerre, de leur mission, de la torture, jusqu'à Voldemort. Puis de sa vie après, de son travail, de ses convictions, de son caractère. Et Paul réalisa qu'il lui faudrait un moment pour encaisser tout ça, cela lui paraissait aussi énorme qu'une guerre vampires/loups-garous...

Son imprégnée était une sorcière. Sûrement la plus courageuse et intelligente des sorcières. Il sentit en lui, quelque chose s'éveiller, de l'admiration. Il avait souvent vu ses frères de meute admirer, aduler leurs imprégnées et il les avait toujours trouvés ridicules. Elles étaient toutes sympathiques mais complètement banales, elles n'avaient rien fait de fantastique dans leur vie, rien qui ne suscitait l'admiration. Mais Hermione... Hermione était incroyable. Elle avait sauvé des vies, elle s'était battue pour que le bien triomphe. Elle était une protectrice, comme lui. Elle savait ce qu'était le danger, elle savait se défendre. Paul se sentit fier, fier que le Destin ait choisi une telle femme pour lui. Pour la première fois, il voyait du bon dans cette magie.

.

\- Je ne serai pas trop dépaysée, murmura la jeune femme.

Hermione regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, les bras croisés et une tasse de café à la main. Paul s'approcha dans son dos, frôlant son corps avec le sien, ayant envie de plus de contact encore mais n'osant pas. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui, le même besoin... Mais sa confiance en soi se faisait un peu la malle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le temps, en Angleterre il pleut très souvent aussi.

Il la vit prendre une inspiration puis se pencher en arrière, jusqu'à coller son dos à son torse. Alors il ne put réfréner son envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il encercla sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui plus encore. Il la sentit trembler un peu.

\- C'est l'imprégnation qui fait ça ?

Il devina ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce besoin, cette envie de se toucher, d'être ensemble, de s'unir de toutes les manières possibles.

\- Oui, plus on lutte, plus on attend, plus le lien devient intense et étouffant. Elle veut nous faire comprendre que notre bien-être, notre bonheur est inhérent à notre relation. Notre désir - elle tressaillit contre lui - va augmenter plus encore. On est comme aimanté, on ne se bat pas longtemps contre l'imprégnation, je t'avais prévenue.

\- Je suis certaine que bientôt, nous n'aurons plus envie de nous battre.

Paul ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu me montrerais un peu tes tours de magie ? changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Ce ne sont pas des tours ! le rabroua-t-elle. Mais oui, bien sûr.

Sans se détacher de lui, elle chercha de sa main libre, à l'intérieur de sa petite veste, sa baguette cachée dans une poche prévue à cet effet. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis elle tendit le bout de bois en prononçant quelques mots, le jeune homme devina « Reparo » dans ses paroles. Il vit alors son antique canapé retrouver son état original ainsi que le verre cassé d'une de ses fenêtres redevenir comme neuf.

Il resserra son étreinte, comme pour la remercier mais elle tendit encore sa baguette et repeint un des murs du salon en rouge, ce qui le fit rire un peu.

\- Et si je n'aime pas le rouge ?

Elle haussa les épaules et lui demanda sa couleur préférée.

\- Gris.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rire.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Pour étouffer son ton moqueur, Paul se pencha et souffla dans son oreille :

\- En ce moment, j'aime beaucoup le brun aussi.

Il la vit rougir et il sourit, fier de lui. Elle se racla la gorge et changea à nouveau la couleur du mur, en gris cette fois.

\- Tu pourrais devenir décoratrice d'intérieur, ricana-t-il.

\- Idiot.

Hermione souffla et se détacha de son étreinte pour aller dans la cuisine. Il eut peur de l'avoir froissée mais elle se contenta d'aller laver sa tasse et ses lèvres étaient toujours étirées d'un petit sourire.

.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Paul lui avait parlé d'un feu de camps où les Anciens de la tribu racontaient les Légendes Quileutes. Et bien sûr, il y avait toute la meute ainsi que leurs imprégnées, mais aussi des parents plus âgés. Tous se connaissaient et tour à tour, ils la fixaient, elle, la nouvelle. Elle savait qu'elle attiserait la curiosité en tant que sorcière, elle s'y était habituée avec les autres tribus durant ses voyages, mais ici, elle était une imprégnée et ce mot semblait tellement lourd de sens. Elle ressentait le poids de cette magie à travers tous leurs regards. Elle avait besoin de soutien. Instinctivement, elle attrapa la main de son loup qui était à ses côtés et elle la serra.

Tous ceux qu'elles n'avaient jamais vus s'étaient présentés et elle avait remarqué que tous avaient quelqu'un de leur famille parmi les présents, sauf Paul. Il n'avait que ses frères et sœur de meute. Et elle. Maintenant, il l'avait elle. Son cœur se serra de tristesse et d'espoir mêlés. Elle réalisa sa place, elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à présent. Et malgré tout l'amour que ses parents, ses meilleurs amis, avait pour elle, elle savait que cet amour ne serait jamais aussi important que celui de Paul. Et elle voulait y goûter. Elle voulait apprécier tout ce qu'il allait lui donner. L'envie et le besoin s'emparèrent de son esprit et de son corps, encore une fois. Et elle fixa son regard à l'homme près d'elle, elle détailla son profil, ses traits éclairés par le feu. Elle l'admira, son visage dur et doux à la fois, sa peau foncée qui pour une fois n'était pas assez découverte au goût de la jeune femme puisqu'il avait un T-shirt noir, son minuscule sourire en coin vissé sur ses lèvres parfaites. Elle savait qu'il sentait son regard et était amusé, peut-être même un peu moqueur mais elle s'en fichait. Elle sentait le désir enfler en elle et elle le savourait.

Elle ne quitta Paul des yeux seulement quand les Anciens commencèrent à raconter leurs Légendes. C'était magnifique, elle eut l'impression de lire un des nombreux ouvrages qu'on pouvait trouver à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Leur histoire était remplie de magie et elle adora le moment. Ils reprirent quelque peu les propos de Seth mais avec plus de détails sur les loups et moins sur les Cullen.

Aucune des tribus de modificateurs qu'elle avait rencontrée, ne lui avait raconté son histoire ainsi. Leurs membres en restaient toujours aux bases et gardaient bien leurs secrets, ce qu'Hermione avait toujours respecté. Mais aujourd'hui elle était heureuse de connaître tous les secrets des Quileutes, elle se sentait intégrée dans cette communauté, peut-être même plus que par celle des sorciers. Ici, il n'était pas question de sang mais de famille, de protection, d'amour et de magie pure.

.

\- Salut Harry !

\- Enfin Hermione ! Ça fait des jours et des jours qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles, on s'inquiétait.

La sorcière secoua la tête avant de répondre.

\- Désolée j'étais occupée, vraiment occupée.

Sa voix était incertaine et son ami le ressentit.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu es où là ? Toujours en Amérique du Sud ?

\- Oui et non. Il s'est passé quelque chose en effet, mais je suis aux États-Unis à présent, près de Seattle.

\- Tu veux qu'on te rejoigne ?

Elle adorait tellement ses meilleurs amis... Elle savait qu'ils accourraient si elle avait besoin. Pourtant, cette fois elle pensa que leur présence n'était pas une bonne idée. Il allait falloir qu'ils assimilent ce qu'elle allait leur avouer et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils jouent les grands frères protecteurs, cela n'avait pas lieu d'être aujourd'hui.

\- Non. C'est moi qui vais revenir, mais... Dans quelques semaines seulement. Et puis je ne resterai pas longtemps à Londres. En fait, je vais déménager. Ici.

Wouaw. Hermione savait que c'était la seule solution, mais l'idée lui semblait toujours irréelle. Le dire à voix haute à Harry rendait cela plus tangible.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

La brune prit une grande inspiration et rassembla son courage.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Il eut un silence puis Harry reprit.

\- Bien. Et tu sais déjà que c'est sérieux entre vous au point de changer de pays ? De vie ? Il sait que tu es une sorcière ?

\- En fait, Paul est un modificateur, il fait parti d'une des tribus que j'étudie.

\- Quoi ? Hermione... C'est un homme qui se transforme en animal ? C'est... Dangereux. Tu as pourtant connu assez de dangers dans ta vie, murmura-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

La jeune fille savait qu'il se sentirait toujours coupable de l'avoir entraîné dans ses épreuves contre Voldemort.

\- Harry... Je... J'ai du mal à te l'expliquer par téléphone alors sache que quand je reviendrais, je vous verrai Ron et toi. Et je vous raconterai tout en détails, c'est une histoire compliquée.

\- J'ai du mal à encaisser... Tu vas nous quitter pour un homme que tu connais à peine !

Hermione sentit une douleur poindre dans sa poitrine et des sanglots lui obstruèrent la gorge.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas le choix, je te le jure.

\- Le choix ? Mais tu l'aimes ?

\- C'est compliqué... Je vous expliquerai, répéta-elle.

\- D'accord... Tu nous manques.

\- Oh Harry... Vous me manquez aussi. On se voit dans quelques semaines promis. Embrasse Ron et tous les autres pour moi.

\- Ça sera fait. A bientôt Hermignonne.

Elle eut un rire bref avant de murmurer son au revoir et de raccrocher.

Elle eut la pensée fugace de demander à ses amis de venir vivre ici avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait être aussi égoïste. C'était une idée impossible. Ses amis, sa famille, son pays allaient tant lui manquer...

Peut-être que ses parents pourraient la rejoindre dans quelques années ? Après tout, ils ne leurs restaient qu'une dizaine d'années avant la retraite. Son cœur fut plus léger d'imaginer cela. Et puis elle était une sorcière, il lui suffisait d'avoir une cheminée raccordée à celles de ses amis pour les voir souvent. Oui, tout irait bien, elle trouverait des solutions pour s'épanouir pleinement au côté de son loup.

.

Hermione rejoignit Paul chez lui, elle savait qu'il se reposait un peu avant son prochain tour de garde. Il était sur son canapé quand elle arriva, le son de sa télé au minimum, zappant d'un air ennuyé. Mais il retrouva le sourire dès qu'il la vit et elle vint s'installer à ses côtés.

\- J'ai appelé Harry.

\- Tu ne lui as pas envoyé un hibou ?

La jeune fille rigola doucement, elle aimait le fait qu'il essaie d'assimiler les détails du monde sorcier.

\- Non, je n'en avais pas sous la main. Et puis, nous avons pris tous les deux un téléphone portable pour se joindre plus facilement, on vient du monde moldu à la base et cela reste naturel pour nous de communiquer ainsi.

Il hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

\- Je lui ai dit que je reviendrai à Londres dans quelques semaines.

\- Quelques semaines ?

Elle vit son regard paniqué et se rapprocha de lui en lui attrapant la main.

\- Oui mais je n'y resterai pas longtemps. Juste le temps de voir mes proches, de leur expliquer et d'organiser mon départ.

\- Ton départ ? répéta-t-il.

\- Je lui ai dit que je restais vivre ici, souffla la jeune fille, la peur au ventre.

Elle savait que c'était ce que Paul voulait mais elle avait tout de même peur qu'il la rejette, qu'il ne soit pas prêt. Pourtant elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un magnifique sourire.

\- Tu lui as dit pour nous ?

\- Plus ou moins, je lui ai parlé de toi évidemment mais pas de l'imprégnation. C'est trop complexe pour l'expliquer rapidement par téléphone.

Il approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Alors tu restes avec moi ? redemanda-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

\- Si tu le veux toujours...

\- Hermione, murmura-t-il en s'approchant encore.

Ses doigts se serrèrent à ceux de la sorcière et il glissa sa seconde main contre sa joue. Son pouce balaya doucement sa mâchoire et vint effleurer ses lèvres.

La jeune femme fixa ses yeux à son regard noir, brûlant, sûrement aussi chaud que sa température corporelle. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et il fallut qu'elle se concentre pour ne pas oublier de respirer. Merlin, un seul de ses regards lui ferait toujours tant d'effet ?

Ses yeux se perdirent ensuite sur son visage et elle leva sa main libre pour le toucher, elle en avait besoin. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa lentement sa peau et elle vit ses paupières se fermer comme pour apprécier pleinement son contact. Elle regarda sa bouche entrouverte, elle voulait goûter à son souffle chaud, ses lèvres l'appelaient... Alors profitant qu'il ait les yeux fermés, elle l'embrassa.

Elle s'y était attendu, il était brûlant. Et pourtant elle s'embrasa. Il répondit de suite à son étreinte, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

Ses lèvres douces contre les siennes réveillèrent sa tendresse et tous deux s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre pour en avoir plus. Plus encore. A peine elle sentit la langue de Paul qu'elle ouvrit la bouche et la joignit à la sienne dans un gémissement. Délicieux. Il était délicieux. Elle voulait le lécher, le mordiller, le manger. Peut-être était-ce elle le loup finalement ?

Son cœur, son ventre, sa tête, tout son corps s'emballa et elle lui grimpa maladroitement dessus, ne cessant jamais de l'embrasser. Elle avait du mal à respirer mais qu'importe, elle avait besoin de lui.

A califourchon sur lui, elle sentait combien lui aussi avait besoin d'elle. Il ne cessait de caresser son corps comme s'il voulait tout découvrir, leurs intimités se frôlaient et ils tremblaient.

\- Hermione, je veux que tu restes avec moi. Pour toujours.

Il réussit à lui glisser cette phrase contre sa bouche, continuant à l'embrasser, respirant à travers elle et elle ne put plus se retenir. Son corps agit de sa propre volonté, ses petites mains se collèrent à son torse nu et elle se frotta comme un animal contre son short tendu. Et il ne bougea plus. Il respira fort et inspira ensuite l'odeur de son excitation. Elle fixa ses pupilles à son regard brillant et quelque peu possédé, sûrement par son loup et sentit ses grandes mains accrocher ses vêtements, fébriles.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il se faisait violence pour prendre son temps, pour être doux et patient car elle sentait son envie de lui arracher tous ces tissus et de la prendre passionnément.

Il lui enleva sa petite veste, toujours son regard ancré dans le sien. Puis glissa ses doigts sous son haut pour lui retirer et elle frissonna malgré la chaleur de sa peau. Ensuite il colla son petit corps au sien et se releva, alors elle accrocha ses jambes à sa taille. Il la porta comme si elle ne pesait rien, ce qui était le cas pour lui avec sa force de loup, l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa doucement sur son lit.

Elle le vit savourer les secondes, il devait entendre son cœur battant à mille à l'heure et apprécier la vision de son imprégnée dans son lit.

Il continua sa tâche avec concentration, ses mains brunes agrippèrent le jean d'Hermione et il lui enleva. Elle était en sous-vêtements devant lui et pourtant ses yeux noirs ne lâchaient toujours pas les siens. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, le long de ses jambes, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les contours de sa culotte, les os de son bassin, son ventre, sa poitrine, sa gorge, ses bras...

Il se baissa pour l'embrasser et Hermione se souvint qu'il fallait qu'elle respire, encore une fois... Puis les lèvres bouillantes de Paul prirent le même chemin que ses doigts précédemment, et il la délesta au passage des derniers bouts de tissus. Profitant alors de sa chair offerte et nue.

La sorcière n'en pouvait plus, il voulait prendre son temps mais c'était une torture, elle avait besoin de le toucher, elle avait besoin de lui alors elle se releva quelque peu, agrippant sa nuque, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Il vint poser sa bouche sur la sienne tandis que les mains de la brune volèrent sur sa peau et descendirent sur son short afin de lui enlever. Il l'aida et quand leurs deux corps nus furent l'un contre l'autre, ils gémirent de soulagement.

Hermione aurait voulu prendre son temps elle aussi, découvrir chaque centimètre carré du corps parfait de son loup mais elle avait besoin de lui. De lui en elle. Et il comprit.

Son yeux noirs plongés dans les siens, il plongea enfin en elle. Ils tremblèrent.

Hermione pensa que son cœur allait exploser, elle ressentait tant de choses. Elle se sentait à sa place. Elle se sentait au Paradis. Elle sentait que tout était parfait.


End file.
